Make me remember
by BloodyXXsweetREVENGE
Summary: It's been two years since Ritsu was snatched and forced into a contract with the SSA, a secret assassin committee that works for the government. Ritsu remembers nothing before these two years but what happens when her next assignment involves protecting a girl named 'Mio' from another secret assassin committee that works against the government...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! MioxRItsu YURI
1. Chapter 1

**Make me remember**

**Author's note: I found this unfinished chapter on my computer from 4 months ago, while I was cleaning up and decided to fix it. Hope you guys like it! ^^**

**FIRST FF! Please give me ideas and comments! Much appreciated**

CHAPTER 1

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS? LET ME GO!" Ritsu yelled, trying to free herself from the strong hands holding her down on the cold, white tiled floor. She was trapped, trapped in this windowless room, everything was white, almost blinding. Her head was pounding, she couldn't remember anything. Where was she?

A deep voice spoke, "Tainaka Ritsu, Sakuragaoka first year aged 15, Mother, deceased, Father, deceased and little brother deceased in a car crash last month both grandparents deceased in the last three years, no other known relatives in state thus orphaned and currently living on the remainders of what's left in the bank"

Ritsu lifted her head to see who it was. Standing in front of her was a man in black, black suit, white shirt, black tie, black glasses. He sort of looked like a bodyguard.

"Who are you? What do you guys want from me?!" Ritsu shouted. All the shouting made her voice croak.

Oblivious of her shouting the man continued in a calm tone,

"Who we are does not concern you, what concerns you is which path will you choose"

"What do you mean?"

"Tainaka Ritsu. Do you want to cure you pain?"

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS KNOW? YOU KIDNAP PEOPLE AND YOU DON'T EVEN TELL THEM WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU WANT!"

"We have been monitoring you for the past few weeks, you have been coping pretty well despite the fact you have been orphaned, but the question is, how long are you able to keep this up? The man said calmly.

"What are you trying to suggest?"

The man bent down and took off his dark glasses and looked straight into Ritsu's eyes

"Tainaka Ritsu, cure your pain."

A sudden sharp pain pierced the back of her neck. The last thing she remembers were those cold grey eyes staring down at her.

"Take her to the Gallery Chamber"

SHORT CHAPTER!

Please R&R:D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ahaha I'm still pretty new at this whole uploading thing and I wasn't allowed to fully upload my whole summery so I'll just add it here xD**

**Disclaimer on K-ON!**

_Summary_

_It's been two years since Ritsu was snatched and forced into a contract with the SSA, a secret assassin committee that works for the government. Ritsu remembers nothing before these two years but what happens when her next assignment involves protecting a girl named 'Mio' from another secret assassin committee that works against the government aka the 'Noir' but soon Ritsu starts to remember and develop... feelings for this familiar yet unfamiliar girl?_

**CHAPTER 2**

_2 years later…_

"Access denied" the entrance gate spoke in its unchanged monotone.

"Tch" the girl cursed, she had light brown hair with a yellow hair band that held her bangs back. She was wearing a tight black singlet that clung to her toned form and leathered jeans and heavy, black, military boots. A yellow bandanna hung around her neck while her black, leathered, gloved hand held onto her leathered jacket that was swung over her shoulder.

"Yo, 0215 did you forget your key card again?" came a voice behind her.

The girl turned her head a little to the side and watched as a guy with short, spiked platinum blonde hair and pale skin wearing a similar getup as the girl make his way towards her, he wore a white bandanna around his neck instead of a yellow.

She stared at him but didn't respond she then looked back down at the key card slot.

"Cold as usual aye, 0215?"

Swiping his key card, the doors in front opened. As he entered he turned around and looked at the girl.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

The side of the girl's mouth twitched with annoyance but she walked in just as the doors behind her closed with a loud metal thud.

"So... are you here for your next assignment? I heard your last one really made an impression on the 'Boss', finishing it in less than 24 hours, clean and clear, as expected from an A Rank, you even beat my personal best, by two seconds"

The girl looked ahead, her face was expressionless.

"It's what I've been ordered to do, to finish the task quickly and quietly".

The girl looked away and walked towards the doors that lead into the main hall.

"Aha cold" the guy said to himself and followed her into the main hall.

The main hall was an enclosed area surrounded with metal walls and dim blue lighting. The girl and the guy stood in the centre. There was silence as they waited. The double doors in front of them slowly opened with a slight creak escaping from its hinges as a man in a suit with dark glasses walked in followed by two women in a similar get up with their soft, blonde hair tied neatly into a bun.

"0215 and 0214, here is your next assignment" the man spoke as the women handed them both a large yellow envelope.

"Both of you are required to work together on this one. You may leave now."

"Understood Sir," 0215 and 0214 said at the same time, before bowing and leaving the main hall.

"Woo" 0215 whistled as they started their way out the hall and towards the exit, he had his hands behind his head and the large envelop folded in half shoved in the back pocket.

"So you and I are partners on this one aye? Ahaha"

The girl looked at the guy. He was always smiling no matter what it was

The guy stopped in his tracks and stuck out his hand,

"_Yuroshiku_, A Rank"

The girl frowned and looked ahead, he was always mocking her.

"Excuse me," the girl said before she picked up her speed and walked out the exit doors and down the long hallway.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" The guy shouted after her.

The clonking of her heavy boots against the white tiled floor could be heard fading away.

The guy looked back at his empty hand and placed slid it into his pocket as he walked off in the opposite direction with a smirk on his face.

The girl needed to get away, she needed air, running up the spiral stairs of the building she reached the very top and kicked open the doors and exited onto the rooftop.

"Ahh" a sigh of relief escaped through her lips, Japan was suffocating, the air was polluted and it was noisy. Hitting her fist on the nearby wall, she cursed under her breath. She was annoyed, annoyed how she could never achieve, those empty praises, meaningless and troublesome, there was nothing to it other than another mission with higher expectations

"_kuso_" she swore as she slid down against the wall and closed her eyes, feeling the wind on her face.

She never saw the 'Boss', nobody has ever seen him, does he even exist? She wondered. And that guy! How could they pair her up with him? Were they enjoying the torment that resided within her? Her annoyance rose as she thought about him, him of all people tormented her with that smile of his, that niceness that he had that always felt like it was mocking her from deep within. All because he was a Platinum.

The SSA, Secret Society of Assassins, the members consisted mainly of students attending SSA Academy. Each student works for the government part-time either on the field or behind the scenes while half the other time studying like a regular student. The rankings were Platinum, A Rank, B Rank, and R Rank. R Rank stood for 'Rookie' rank which meant the least experienced or the new-comers. Because the R Rank are the least experienced they would spend most of the time studying and training in centres and aren't allowed on the field, but by showing your achievement and ability to overthrow others you were able to ascend into B rank. The hopeless ones sometimes stay up to 7 years before their stubbornness wears off and they drop or are forced to drop out of the academy completely. In B rank you are granted access to the field which meant actual assignments and payment but studying time is still compulsory and if requirements aren't met, you are given a choice of either dropping out of the academy or dropping back down to R Rank. A rank is for those whom are almost professionals. Very little people make it to the top as it also depends on your academic ability as well as practical. 40% of students drop out after R Rank and 80% of those left drop or are forced to drop out in B Rank, but to make sure people from the outside don't find out about the SSA, students' minds are erased. Once you have reached A Rank, field work becomes a full-time event and studying isn't compulsory, though some students still continue. Platinum is the highest rank you could obtain and only 1 member of the A Rank is selected each year after a member of the Platinum Rank has been promoted to a seating in the GQ whom officially work for the government and are the organisers of assignments and other field work. Each rank is represented by a coloured bandanna, R Rank does not have one, as they are yet still in basic training and are inexperienced, B Rank is blue, A Rank is yellow and Platinum is white. But what was so important about this SSA anyway? They were assassins, you fight to live. It was live training not a game, if you die, you die and that was it.

The girl let out a sigh as she tilted her head back against the wall and looked up at the orange sky, she couldn't remember any of her memories in the past but then again nobody here does, they must've erased everyone's memories before coming here to avoid any emotional attachments. It was a big sacrifice to make, to throw away everything you are in order to have your life on the line every day, she wondered. She arrived at this academy two years ago and all she could remember were those pair of cold grey eyes staring down at her and that empty feeling she had within her since that day. Her goal, when she arrived, was to fill that emptiness inside of her and concentrate on her tasks and assignments. She was at the top for everything but that emptiness never filled until that day when she met this boy. No matter the situation he would always have a smile on his face, the girl did her best to match him and both of them were the top two in R Rank, the instructors were impressed and both where upheld to B rank. People in the B rank were older and more experienced but that didn't stop the two in excelling, they began to develop a strong bond between them and after the yearly examination for B Rank the duo were advocated to A Rank, nobody had ever ascended to A Rank within a year and a half after entering the academy. Shortly after the two of them were advocated, there was a selection ceremony for the next member of the Platinum Rank, the girl was determined to be part of it, but the instructors could see something, something the guy had that the girl didn't.

On the day of the choosing, many realised expected it be either the guy or the girl but weren't sure which one. When the choosing began all the girl could listen to, was her own heartbeat,

"_0214"_

_0214…0214…14 _those numbers rang in her head, she shot her head up and stared at the Commander, there was movement next to her as the boy walked past in front of her eyes and made his way up the stairs towards the stage. All was in slow motion. She couldn't hear anything other than the sound of her heavy breathing. She had lost. His numbers haunted her dreams that night, watching him on that stage, saluting and bowing at the Commander and receiving his white bandanna. He was endorsed to the Platinum instead of her, he stole that seat that belonged to her and she hated it. The girl punched at the wall, it frustrated her to realise she was still weak. Her emptiness returned again and it hurt, the pain was agonizing. She had paid a visit to the Commander and demanded an explanation.

"_You are not ready"_

"_What do you mean I'm not ready?"_

"_You lack something he has"_

"_What is it?"_

"_That's for you to find out"_

She was determined and from that day on she trained hard, harder than anyone else, she distanced herself from others and made it impossible for others to connect with her, she had never been this cold but she knew, she knew that if she were to go soft and allow people to connect, they will overthrow her and just hurt her again. Friendships were all lies. They eventually betray you and leave you behind. She didn't need friends. She was fine on her own. It has been three years since that day and as her instructors watched afar all they could do was shake their heads. She had failed three years in a row and every time the response from the Commander was the same, _"You lack something he has"_. What was it?! Why couldn't she figure it out?!

"Hey, 0215!"

"Hey!"

The girl's eyes snapped open, she must've dosed off and it was already dark.

Oh crap, she thought as her mind immediately cleared, the one very important aspect as an assassin was never to let your guard down. She looked at the guy squatting in front of her, he offered a wide smile.

"What do you want?" immediately standing up and looking down at the guy

"You suddenly ran off, ahaha we're partners remember? I was a little worried when I couldn't find you in your dorm to discuss our assignment so I went to look for you and found you here, look, your hand's bleeding"

The girl looked down, the side area of her gloves were torn and her skin scraped, it must've happened when she hit the wall.

"C'mon, lets tend to that" the guy said, as he stood up and grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards the door.

The girl grabbed his hand and flipped him onto the ground.

"DON'T, touch me" she hissed, glaring at him with her cold eyes.

She gave the guy one last look before grabbing the handle of the metal door and swinging it open and making her way down the stairs, her heavy boots could be heard clanking against the cold metal steps. The guy, still on the floor, was a little startled about what had just happened. He chuckled to himself quietly. Putting his hand behind his head he let out a loud sigh while staring into the night sky.

"Cold as always" he said.

**Ahaha I hope this was a bit longer! I'm not really sure where I'm headed so some chapters might be a bit all over the place ahaha and some might be long while others might be suuuuuuuuuuper short xP **

**Hopefully the next chapter will come quick but it might be while because I'm currently preparing for exams…**

**OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**

**R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: and it keeps on coming xDD haha how's everyone? Have not started studying yet and exams are in a few days ==**

CHAPTER 3

The girl's eyes fluttered open. She stared motionless at the dark ceiling. The room was dimly lit by a slit of light seeping in through the heavy curtains. She lifted her head slightly to gaze at the large, unopened and crinkled envelop that laid tossed on her study table from the previous night. The girl let out a heavy sigh as she laid her head back onto the pillow. She raised her injured hand. Dried blood had crusted the injury. Sighing again she got up and dragged herself to the bathroom.

She turned on the hot water and removed her black tank top and sweatpants. Steam enshrouded the small, dimly lit bathroom but she could faintly make out her reflection in the large mirror. She stared at her small but toned body. There were scars everywhere, both from training and from missions. They weren't proud battle scars that served to make people to feel intimidated but instead they reminded her of horrible memories of death and failure. After all, she did not get what she wanted the most. She leaned against the sink and cursed.

She shuffled out of the bathroom and across the carpeted room to her wardrobe. Her room was bare except for a large bed with grey sheets, a small wooden wardrobe and a bare study desk with a single lamp, some books on the shelves that hung above it and a slim grey laptop. The room was almost seemingly too big for the tawny haired girl but nevertheless, it didn't bother her at all. The girl removed the towel that clung to her small figure and threw it onto the unmade bed. She got dressed into a fresh tank and leathered jeans and sat down on the bed to pull her heavy boots on tight. She grabbed the yellow bandanna and frowned at it before tying it around her neck. She then pulled her bangs into place with her yellow hairband and tugged her leathered gloves into place. Her right one was still torn from the wall she had punched, revealing her grazed knuckles.

She walked to the large window and peeked through curtains. The sun had already risen. But the dormitory area was dark. Nobody had drawn their curtains. Nobody ever draws their curtains. Only an idiot would. By drawing ones curtain, one becomes an easy target to all. The girl let the curtain fall back into place before she made her way to her desk. She picked up the crinkled enveloped and stared at it before lifting the folds and taking out the documents inside.

The girl's eyes widened but then frowned as she scanned through the paper. Her next mission…her next mission…. was a girl not older than her, in fact it looked like she was around the same age as she was. She flipped through the document- files on her background info, personal attributes and there was a USB stick that came with it.

The girl opened her laptop and stuck the stick in. On it was the entire info database of people involved in the girl's life.

"So this is my next mission", the girl whispered quietly to herself as she leaned back on her chair.

Was it an assassin? What did this girl do to end up on the government's extermination list?

"Wait…"mumbled the girl as she scanned the instruction sheet.

"This is…."

Suddenly the girl's attention turned to the door. She immediately shoved the documents back into the envelope and opened her top draw swapping the envelope with her M9 handgun and stealthily made her way to the door.

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" The girl asked, holding her gun close to her as she leaned against the door.

"0215, the Commander wishes to speak with you and he also wanted to give you this", a young man spoke.

The girl shoved her gun into the holster at the back of her pants and opened the door. The young man gave her a small envelope that seemed to contain some sort of card and walked off. The girl closed the door and made her way back to her desk. She opened the white envelope and took out a card. It was a key card to some place. She opened the top draw and took out the documents again. She looked at the girl's picture once more and frowned. She had long, flowing raven hair that flowed down past her slim waist, her blue-grey eyes were warm but gave off a sense of timidness and she had a shy smile. Something about that girl was really familiar. It was as if she had seen her somewhere.

"Akiyama Mio", the girl uttered.

There was a familiar ring to the name too but the girl could not remember.

Ha, the girl smirked, she was thinking too much. The smirk soon turned a frown when her eyes landed on the instruction sheet.

Hmph, why? The girl thought to herself. She tidied the documents up and shoved them back into the envelope again. She closed her laptop and grabbed her leather jacket that hung around the back of her chair. She swung it over her shoulder and tucked the envelope under her other arm and left the room.

"I refuse this mission", the girl stated boldly as she chucked the envelope onto the Commander's desk.

The Commander stood gazing out the wide glass windows and down at the city. He was a large man with white hair, a short boxed beard and bushy-caterpillar like eyebrows. He wore a black military like uniform with gold lining.

"Sir, did you hear what I said?" The girl said irritated.

"Yes, I did." The Commander said calmly, turning around to face her.

"And may I ask why?"

"This is not what I want", the girl said.

"Oh? And what is it that you want?" asked the Commander.

"What I want? Isn't it obvious what I want? I have shown you what I wanted these past few years and you still don't know what I want?! And yet you refuse me every time after time!" the girl growled in anger.

She was angry, she was really mad. Was giving this assignment to her a joke?

"You know, 0215, these assignments aren't negotiable. But of course whether you accept is your choice. But defying an order will be punishable in a very serious way. After all, this is the 'Boss' you are dealing with."

"I don't care whether this is an order from the 'Boss' or the government if that's who the 'Boss' really is, but this mission is absurd. I am an assassin not a bodyguard. You want me to protect this girl when I kill for a living! If she needs protection she should've gone to some protection organisation! And of all people why me?! And of all people why am I be paired up with him?!" The girl shouted, pointing at the door.

"Hmm?" the Commander questioned, raising one of his bushy-caterpillar eyebrows.

The girl grabbed the handle of the door and flung it open, revealing the guy with short, spiked platinum blonde hair.

"Ahaha… looks like I was found out", the guy laughed guilty, flashing a wide smile.

"As expected from a girl with the hearing of an owl and vision of an eagle" the guy said giving the girl the thumbs up.

But the girl glared at him with so much intensity he retracted immediately.

"What are you doing here?" said the Commander.

"I saw 0215 walking so I decided to follow her", the guy smiled guilty again.

"This is none of your business, you're lucky I didn't pull my trigger on you." The girl hissed.

"whoa, whoa chill down will ya? as a matter of fact since I am here I might as well say what I want to say". The guy said.

"Oh? And what might that be?" The Commander asked.

"I wish for a change in partners too" the guy exclaimed.

"What?" the Commander and the girl exclaimed at once.

"Since this mission is based on partnership and 0215 and I obviously do not get along, I believe a change in partners would do. We will still complete the task, just on a different measure." The guy explained.

"You kids are getting bolder and bolder each time. But I'm afraid I cannot allow it. There was reason to why you to were put together on this task. Normally partners are selected from within their own ranks but this mission is a confidential one. Only a handful of people know of this mission and a lot of thought was put into selecting the candidates to complete this task. Despite the fact 0215, you are still A Rank, you two are the organisations top and most accomplished assassins. You have come further than any assassin, including myself. Therefore it is vital and I repeat, vital, for you to keep this mission a secret and therefore there shall not be an addition of partners. Do I make myself clear?" The Commander clarified.

"Yes Sir!" 0214 nodded

The Commander glanced over at the girl who still stood by the door. Her hands clenched tightly together in a fist making her knuckles turn white.

"0215", the Commander said gently

The girl turned her body and without lifting her head she nodded.

"Yes Sir", she muttered quietly.

"0215", the Commander repeated

The girl lifted her head to look at the Commander. Her face was expressionless and her hazel eyes were as cold as the night.

"There was a reason why I called you here today. I know you have been struggling all these years to be the best but there was always someone else who was better. I have always told you that you lacked something everyone else had. This mission may help you uncover what you lack. If you complete this task well, the next Platinum Rank member may be you."

A hint of surprise was shown in eyes. She opened her mouth slightly to speak but closed it again after a few seconds.

"Hey, that's cool" the guy exclaimed, smiling.

He walked up to the girl. He was almost a head taller. He raised a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"I'll help you. Don't worry"

"You two should get some training done and get an early rest. Tomorrow you start." The Commander explicated.

The girl shrugged him off and walked up to the desk and grabbed the creased envelope, tucking it under her arm her walked out of the room, her heavy boots tapped faintly on the white, marbled tiles.

"I'm counting on you", the Commander called out

"I guess that's my queue to leave too", the guy laughed as he bowed and left the room to follow the girl.

"This should be interesting", the Commander murmured as he smirked at the thought.

"A Platinum Rank to her if she survives, a corpse won't be much of a help".

**GAH! End of chapter haha… this chapter was pretty long and a bit useless I think but I needed something, a conflict of some sort :/ mmm ah well… tell me what you guys think! **

**The next chapter should be interesting… I think haha it's coming along… slowly… very slowly** **I need to start preparing for exams again very important… ok **


End file.
